


A (Very Cute) Distraction

by FuzzyHairedFreak



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei needs to finish his project - he does not have time for distractions, no matter how cute they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Very Cute) Distraction

Rei had two problems. 

One: A stunningly beautiful boy had taken to being in the library at the same times Rei was, and honestly he was starting to interfere with Rei's studies. 

Two: Rei had a project he needed to finish the research for. 

And now his problems were intersecting. 

Rei spent a lot of time at the campus library. It was a far more studious environment than the high school library had been, and he found it refreshing. He also greatly enjoyed book research, even if it was slow, and it kept him there long hours. 

Not long after he started that routine, he noticed the boy. He'd been in the history section, humming as he browsed titles, and Rei initially looked up to berate whoever was being so rudely noisy in the library. Instead, he'd been caught off guard by the petite blond's curly locks and striking magenta eyes. He had the most gorgeous smile that Rei had ever seen. 

He'd caught Rei staring, and and Rei had blushed a deep red and snapped his attention back to his textbooks. 

Since then, Rei had noticed him at the library more often than not at the same times as him. He always seemed to be doing something eye catching – tossing his hair, passing Rei's table repeatedly, posing adorably as he considered various titles. Rei loved learning, but not even his homework could hold his attention when the blond was around and he could get away with watching him. 

The second problem, the project, was for his engineering course. It was worth a frankly terrifying percentage of his grade. To keep on schedule to finish the project a week early, with plenty of time to triple check for mistakes, he would need to have his research done by... two days ago. 

His homework schedule had not been as easy to keep up with as he'd hoped, and with precious hours of his study time wasted on daydreaming about a stranger he had not yet worked up the courage to approach (he just didn't have time for extra socializing, you see), Rei was behind enough in his work to start feeling anxious. 

And now, the blond had turned up once again. Rei steeled himself. He would not be distracted today. His grades were more important than fluorescent lighting bouncing through golden curls. 

To his own great surprise, Rei managed to stay totally focused, for the next twenty minutes or so. He even lost track of the other boy. 

Then, the sound of muffled pop music drifted towards him, and a faint, “Oh, damn!”

Was that... a ring tone? In the library?

“Hello?” a nearby voice whispered. 

Rei could not believe it. In the library. 

“Mako-chan, I'm at the library right now, I can't... Haru said what?!” The voice raised at the end, and a few other heads turned to look at whoever was blocked from Rei's view by a bookcase. 

Well that was quite enough of that. Rei stood. 

“He did not! Ohmigod, Mako-chan, that's grea-”

“Excuse me, this is a library and people are trying to study and finish projects that could affect their entire futures!” Rei interrupted, adjusting his glasses as he rounded the corner, “It is incredibly rude to hold a phone conversation-” Rei lowered his hand, and his heart sank also, “-... here.” 

Oh. It was the distraction. Being a distraction again. A distressingly cute, distressingly distressed looking distraction. 

Rei didn't know what to do. He'd been unnecessarily harsh, certainly, and people were staring at the both of them. The other boy still hadn't replied. He looked frozen. 

Then, he brushed past Rei with a soft 'sorry', and fled the library. Rei stayed rooted to the spot until all the spectators had gone back to what they were doing. 

He got back to his project, but he kept rereading the same few sentences over and over and not taking in a word, like they were written in a different language. He sighed at his books and decided it would be best to come back tomorrow. 

Rei slept fitfully that night. 

He got to the library at the same time as usual the next day, right after his afternoon classes. No sign of the blond. 

That was fine. He needed to concentrate. 

Rei got all his notes and books arranged how he liked them, and worked for about five minutes. 

A thermos and a muffin were placed on the table across from him. His hand paused mid sentence. He looked up. 

There was the blond, chewing his bottom lip. Rei raised an eyebrow at him. He held out a note. 

'You seemed stressed. Whenever I'm stressed, I drink my favorite tea and eat a treat. I hope it helps,   
~Nagisa' 

Rei blinks. He means to say 'thank you'. What comes out instead is, “I'm sorry abou-”

“Shhhh!” the blond, Nagisa, stops him, finger to his lips. Then he grins and waves, walking right back out of the library. 

Rei stares after him. Then down at the muffin. He picks up the note and rereads it. 

On the back, he discovers, is a phone number. For 'returning the thermos when you're done with it'. 

After tucking the food into his bag (no eating in the library after all), Rei got back to his research. He smiled the whole time he worked, and managed to almost get himself back on schedule.


End file.
